1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a jack assembly for a telephone communication system. More particularly, this invention pertains to an assembly of novel construction and a method for constructing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jack assemblies (such as Bantam jacks) for the telephonic communications industry are well known. An example of such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,251. Other examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,423,466; 3,784,962; and 4,368,941.
The prior art telephonic communication system jack assemblies are similar in that they have a frame with a forward face and an extending rib. Bores are formed through the face sized to receive a telephone jack plug of predetermined dimensions. A plurality of spring contacts are carried on the rib. The plurality of spring contacts include tip and ring spring contacts associated with each bore.
The tip and the ring spring contacts are positioned to electrically engage the tip and ring, respectively of a plug inserted into the associated bore. When no plug is inserted into the bore, the tip and ring contacts are in rest positions electrically engaging spring contacts carried by the rib. The spring contacts which are engaged by the tip and ring spring contacts in the rest position are respectively referred to as the tip normal spring contact and the ring normal, spring contact.
With perhaps best reference to FIGS. 1-3 of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,251, the reader will note that the various spring contacts are stacked and separated by insulating spacers. The tip and ring contacts are generally parallel throughout their entire length, except at their distal ends, which engage the tip or ring elements of an inserted plug.
Unlike the tip and ring spring contacts, the normal spring contacts (both the tip normal and ring normal contacts) are bent at the location of the insulating spacers. Accordingly, the normal contacts angle toward the ring and tip contacts.
In practice, the normal spring contacts are prebent in a manufacturing process. However, the bending (usually a stamping process) does not always produce accurate results. Accordingly, the normal contacts may not be accurately bent in order to make the desired electrical connection with the tip and ring spring contacts in the rest positions. As a result, it is necessary to hand-adjust the normal spring contacts and possibly the tip and ring spring contacts to ensure desired performance of the jack assembly.
The hand adjustment of the normal spring contacts significantly increases the manufacturing cost of the jack assembly. In order to reduce the cost of the assembly, it would be desirable to find a technique to eliminate the need for the hand adjustment. Such is the object of the present invention.